1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll saw, and more particularly to a scroll saw having an improved actuating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,971 to O""Banion et al. discloses a typical scroll saw including an upper and a lower slidable linkages and a pair of rocker arms slidably received in an upper and a lower stationary arms respectively. The saw blade is secured between the rocker arms and may be oscillated for conducting the sawing operations. However, the saw blade may not be dexterously operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scroll saws.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scroll saw including an actuating mechanism for effectively and for dexterously actuating and operating the saw blade to conduct the sawing operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a scroll saw comprising a housing, a rocker member including a middle portion pivotally secured in the housing with a pivot shaft, and including two ends, a pair of rocker levers each pivotally secured in the housing with a pivot axle, the rocker levers each including a leg laterally extended outward therefrom and having a free end and each including an extension extended therefrom and having a free end, a saw blade including two ends pivotally secured between the free ends of the legs of the rocker levers, a pair of links pivotally secured between the ends of the rocker member and the free ends of the extensions of the rocker levers respectively for forcing the rocker levers to rotate about the pivot axles respectively when the rocker member is rotated about the pivot shaft; and oscillating or forcing means for oscillating the saw blade to move in a reciprocating action via the rocker members and the links.
The oscillating means includes a beam having a first end pivotally secured to a first link of the pair of links, a motor, and coupling means for coupling the motor to the beam and to oscillate the beam and the links.
The motor includes a spindle, the oscillating means includes a follower secured to the spindle and rotated in concert with the spindle, and a bar coupled between the follower and the beam for coupling the motor to the beam.
The beam includes at least one orifice formed therein, the oscillating means includes a pivot rod engaged through the orifice of the beam and engaged through the bar for pivotally and adjustably coupling the bar to the beam and for adjusting a moving stroke of the links and the saw blade.
The housing includes a base, a casing extended upward from the base, and a cantilever arm extended from the casing and provided above the base, the pair of links includes a first link slidably received in the base and a second link slidably received in the cantilever arm, and the rocker member is pivotally received in the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.